Scène alternative à l'enfer de Lilysatine
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: Petit mix entre l'enfer et l'épisode 17 de la saison 3, la mort de Carson. La différence c'est qu'ici les personnages sont bien ceux de la série, pas ceux de l'UA de Lilysatine.


_Salut tout le monde!_

 _J'espère que vous avez passé de bonne fêtes de fin d'année. Je vous souhaites une excellente année 2019!_

 _L'OS d'aujourd'hui nous ramène sur Terre. Je vous propose une petite discussion entre John et Rodney lors d'un voyage sur leur planète d'origine._

 _Je remercie vivement Lilysatine pour m'avoir autorisé à publier le petit bout d'histoire que sa fiction m'a inspiré. Je vous invite à la lire : s/3951338/1/l-enfer_

 _Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Stargate appartient aux studios MGM. L'histoire dont est tiré cet OS appartient à Lilysatine. Seul le scénario de cet OS est à moi._

 _Enjoy les gaters!_

* * *

Ils se trouvaient en Ecosse, Sheppard avait tenu à accompagner le chef scientifique de l'expédition auprès de la mère du médecin décédé récemment. Les obsèques étaient terminées et il ne restait plus qu'eux. Ils finirent de l'aider à ranger avant de s'en aller, non sans promettre de revenir le lendemain.

Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel et le Colonel poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Un problème John ?

\- Non, non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Il se gratta la tête, comment devait-il aborder le sujet…

Carson avait laissé une lettre à John. Une lettre dans laquelle il lui avouait que son meilleur ami, Rodney Mckay, était amoureux de lui. Le Colonel s'était bien sûr précipité sur le scientifique pour lui en parler et l'astrophysicien s'était fâché, ne voulant rien savoir. Pourtant, il allait bien falloir qu'ils en reparlent, John avait besoin de savoir… Et puis, si c'était bien le cas Rodney allait avoir d'autant plus besoin de lui…

Le militaire prit une grande inspiration et décida de se lancer. Il sorti la lettre de son sac et se retourna vers son ami.

\- Euh… Rodney… commença t'il hésitant. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais… Il tendit la lettre à l'astrophysicien.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler John ! Répliqua celui-ci.

\- Je sais, mais ça ne résoudra pas le problème. Et éviter d'affronter les choses ne te ressemble pas.

\- Très bien ! donne-la moi, puisque tu y tiens, je vais la lire cette lettre.

Il s'en empara d'un geste vif avant de s'asseoir sur le lit et d'entamer sa lecture. Au fur et à mesure, le militaire voyait les émotions défiler sur le visage du scientifique. Petit sourire triste, larmes discrètes, souvenirs émus. Puis d'un coup, son visage pâlit, ses poings se serrèrent et la colère apparut.

\- Il n'avait pas le droit ! murmura le lecteur, il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça.

Il se leva d'un bon, ouvrit la porte de la chambre avec fracas et se rua dans le couloir. Le Colonel tenta de le suivre mais il avait déjà disparu. John se dirigea en hâte vers les escaliers sachant bien que son ami aurait pris l'ascenseur et les descendit 4 à 4, mais pas encore assez vite à son goût, mais où étaient donc les téléporteurs quand on en avait besoin !

Il l'avait poursuivi dans la ruelle adjacente.

\- Rodney attend ! Cria-t-il pour le stopper.

\- Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ! Lança l'interpellé agressivement.

\- Savoir ce que tu ressens. Est-ce que ce que m'a écrit Carson est vrai ?

\- Et en quoi ça te regarde hein !

\- Je…

\- Je t'aime John, voilà ce que je ressens !

John s'approcha et doucement et tendrement se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser.

CLAC !

Le brun recula sous l'impact, se tenant la joue. La main de Rodney s'était abattue comme une massue.

\- Vous vous moquez de moi c'est ça ? Hurlait le scientifique repassant au vouvoiement pour remettre de la distance entre eux. Ça vous amuse ? Je sais bien que vous ne ressentez rien que de l'amitié pour moi Colonel vous l'avez dit vous-même alors fichez moi la paix !

John tomba à terre, ramenant ses genoux contre son torse et cachant son visage dans ceux-ci.

\- Pardon Rodney, pardon… pardon…

Rodney, étonné par la supplique de son ami l'observa et s'approcha.

\- John ?

\- Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas… te faire de mal… je…

\- Alors pourquoi avoir menti. Souffla le scientifique, il était perdu face à la voix brisée du militaire.

\- J'ai menti parce que j'avais… j'ai peur de te perdre… tu m'as dit que tu étais bien hétéro et que toi et moi, ça n'irai nulle part de toute façon, que c'était ridicule, alors je… je voulais rester au moins ton ami, mais même ça je l'ai perdu… tu me déteste maintenant… je t'ai perdu… je t'ai perdu…

Mckay s'assit près de lui et lui releva doucement la tête, ce qu'il vit le bouleversa. John Sheppard, le militaire le plus courageux, celui qui était passé maître dans l'art de faire passer ses propres sentiments après tout le reste, cet homme pleurait…

\- Ne me laisse pas, articula t'il suppliant, je t'en prie ne laisse pas, je ne pourrais pas vivre loin de toi… Il se lova dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait.

\- John…

Il prit l'initiative cette fois et embrassa les lèvres qui le tentaient tant. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

\- Je t'aime chuchota Rodney, si tu savais comme je t'aime…J'ai eu tellement mal quand tu m'as dit qu'il n'y aurait rien de plus entre nous… C'est pour ça que je t'ai répondu que ce serait ridicule… Je voulais me protéger. M'obliger à n'être que ton ami mais… je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus… Tout que t'as dit Carson est parfaitement vrai, je ne suis pas un expert en relation humaine, loin de là, tu le sais, alors encore moins pour les choses de l'amour… Et puis, je me suis souvent fait manipuler alors…

John le coupa de la plus belle des manières, il l'embrassa à nouveau.

\- Je t'aime Meredith Rodney Mckay. Crois-moi je t'en prie…Je n'ai jamais été aussi sincère de toute ma vie…

\- Je te crois…

Ils se relevèrent, repartir vers leur hôtel, main dans la main tout en imaginant les stratagèmes qu'ils pourraient utiliser pour éviter les questions embarrassantes de leurs amis et du « Tout Atlantis »

Fin

* * *

 _Voilà comment nos deux amis se rabibochent... Qu'en pensez vous? Laissez moi une petite review pour me le dire... Je répondrai à chacune d'entre elles._

 _Quant à toi lecteur anonyme, merci d'être passé :)_


End file.
